


Pero eso NO significa NADA

by poetdameron



Series: No es NADA [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Defan, M/M, old fic, semi-incest, so don't read if you don't like it, yes it's defan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, la curiosidad es tu peor enemiga. A veces, te lleva a descubrir cosas fantásticas. Stefan/Damon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pero eso NO significa NADA

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fic viejo que quise re-publicar por acá y que me trae buenos recuerdos a pesar de... bueno, el incesto. No sé que más decir... no lo sé.

**Pero ESO no significa nada**

_Memorias, ¿Qué tan importantes son para ti? Siempre he pensado que no te importa en lo absoluto… Hasta hoy. Fue una gran sorpresa, hermano. Me gustaría haberlo oído de ti en un estado consiente, pero al menos sí salió de tu boca. Tengo la esperanza que del corazón. Pero no todo se puede en este mundo, incluso en el de nosotros, ¿Verdad, Damon?_

_Stefan Salvatore._

****

****

**_No tengo razones para creer en ti…_ **

Damon parpadeó un par de veces, absorto en la lectura del diario de Stefan. Sí. Su rostro fue cambiando de expresión conforme avanzaba y terminó en estallar con una carcajada monumental que alertó al menor en la ducha. Stefan sintió como su cuerpo temblaba del coraje, la risa de su hermano solo podía indicarle una cosa: Se burlaba de él. De alguna u otra forma, Damon se tiró a la cama con un bolígrafo en sus manos. Escribió un par de cosas, cerró el diario, a velocidad luz lo dejo en su lugar y regresó a la cama. Justo cuando Stefan entraba sin nada que lo cubriese, totalmente desesperado en saber cuál era el nuevo truco de su hermano para reírse de él. Damon lo observó parpadeante y con una mirada burlona dijo dulcemente:

-Pero que sexy y guapo, no cabe duda de que eres mi hermano. Pero aun soy más guapo que tú.  
-¿Qué hiciste ahora?  
-Nada -Dijo fingiendo indignación-. Y… Oye, ponte algo. Me espantas, aun no llego a la modernidad de ser gay y menos incestuoso.

Stefan se miró a sí mismo y reparó en su desnudes. Con literalidad corrió al baño para trabarse la toalla ha como pudo y regresó a la recamara. Cuando lo hizo, Damon ya no estaba ahí.

-Idiota…

Claro, no le dio importancia. Porque Damon siempre era así. Simplemente se dedicó arreglarse, ese día era importante porque cumplía cierto número de meses con su querida Elena. Iría a su casa a pasar la tarde y después, tal vez después… Pasarían cosas buenas por la noche. Sonrió con el rostro de Elena en la mente y se arregló lo más rápido y mejor que pudo. Así, de repente ya estaba parado frente a la puerta de la chica, esperando a que esta se abriera. Jeremy fue quien lo hizo; se sonrieron de medio lado y más rápido que tren sin frenos, Elena ya estaba entre sus brazos saludándolo.

Sí, fue una buena tarde.

Y para cuando la oscuridad reinó, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama de la chica Gilbert, Stefan tenía su diario entre sus manos e iba a leerle a Elena lo que había escrito para ella la noche anterior.

-Tal vez se te haga cursi y ridículo, pero simplemente… Me inspiraste.

Ella sonrió emocionada y se acurrucó más a su pecho.

-Anda ya, lee.

Así, Stefan abrió el diario y…

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS…!?

¡Oh, sorpresa!

-¡¡DAMON!!

-¡Stefan…!

Elena se asomó por la ventana, pero él estaba bastante muy lejos ya.

-Espero que no haga una locura…

**_… Pero si he de mencionar tan solo una… Creo que tengo la respuesta._ **

-¡¡DAMON!! ¡¡¡DAMON!!! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS, DAMON!?

El mencionado tan solo bajó el periódico cuando la puerta del despacho pasó frente a él. Volteó a ver a su enfurecido hermano que tenía la cara marcada con esos rasgos vampíricos que le indicaban que intentaría matarlo. Damon tan solo resopló.

-Hola, hermanito. Veo que te fue bien en tu cita.  
-¡Lo arruinaste! ¡Gracias!

Para ese momento, su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡Oh! ¡Viste mi regalo para ustedes! -Sonrió dejando el papel de lado. Con esa maldita sonrisa cargada de sorna-. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Te divertiste con ella?  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Arrancaste las páginas de mi regalo para Elena y pusiste esa tontería sobre el punto G!  
-No me digas que no lo usaste…  
-¡Al diablo con eso, Damon!

Damon soltó un alarido de sorpresa mientras ponía una mano en su corazón. Totalmente fingido. Stefan rechinó los dientes, estaba preparando como matar a su hermano cuando este se paró y caminó hacia el estante con licor, su licor.

-Vamos, fue solo una pequeña broma… -Sentencio-. Además, eres tu quien hace de esto todo un drama digno de Opra. Pudiste haberte quedado en casa de tu novia y buscar el punto G…  
-¡Basta con eso! ¡¡No te vuelvas a meter en MIS cosas!! ¡Para la próxima TE MATO!

Y con la misma se fue. Damon parpadeó un par de veces con la amenaza y después miró la puerta tirada en el suelo.

-¡Hey, cuando regreses, compones la puerta! ¡Tienes que hacerte responsable de tus actos, Steffy!

**_Simplemente, diría que “Eres mi hermano”._ **

Para el día siguiente, Stefan volvió con una sonrisa y cara de imbécil a la casa de huéspedes. Estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando con su hermano, ahora con más sorna y gusto. Así que se dirigió a la recamara de este, pero no estaba. Bueno, el despacho. Tampoco.

-Ah…

Miró la puerta y después el lugar donde debería estar.

-En media hora.

Finalmente bajó de nuevo. Damon no estaba en ningún lado.

-Bueno, ya volverá… -Dijo con toda la intención de componer esa puerta del día anterior-. ¿Eh…? -Pero se volteó y lo vio.

Ahí estaba él, su pesadilla viviente. Damon Salvatore estaba plácidamente dormido sentado en el sillón más chico de la sala de estar. Abrazaba (O algo así) un libro con cobertura café, nunca lo había visto. Lo observó detenidamente, tenía una pluma en su mano derecha y lucía como si nada fuera a despertarlo. Stefan ladeó la cabeza y se acercó lentamente a él. La expresión de su rostro era de total calma, por primera vez en muchos años veía a su hermano sin esa burla en su rostro. Tan solo había un rostro humano con tintes de vulnerabilidad.

-Incluso tú puedes lucir normal. ¿Por qué no lo intentas…?

Stefan dio un suspiro largo, burlándose interiormente de sí mismo por hablar con un hombre dormido.

**_Porque al final, no tenemos forma de negarlo._ **

Cuando era pequeño, le gustaba ver dormir a su hermano. Era el único momento en que parecía como si necesitara de alguien. Damon siempre tenía esa apariencia fuerte y decidida, como si estuviera protegiendo algo que le era muy valioso y no pretendía que alguien conociera ese algo. El pequeño Stefan fantaseaba con ser ese algo. Aunque, con el tiempo, supo que simplemente jamás sabría que era aquello. Tal vez no era nada. Tal vez solo era su imaginación. Tal vez, solo tal vez, era su admiración e idolatría hacia su hermano mayor.

-Pero eso no volverá nunca…

Quería convencerse a sí mismo de eso, aun sí su corazón guardaba la dulce esperanza de que esos días regresaran. Pero volvió la mirada a un profundamente dormido Damon y vio al mismo muchacho de 15 años que miró cuando él era un pequeño niño enojado con su hermano por abandonarlo cuando tenía tantas ganas de jugar. El recuerdo seguía ahí, fresco a pesar de los años.

**· Flash Back ·**

La brisa de la tarde movía gentilmente las largas cortinas blancas de la casa. La servidumbre se movía de un lugar a otro, todos arreglando el salón para la cena que se ofrecería esa noche. Ese día era muy especial para los Salvatore. El sol estaba ocultándose, llenando el cielo antes azul con hermosos destellos naranjas; Stefan Salvatore, con escasos 11 años de edad, corría por el jardín trasero de su casa en busca de su compañero de aventuras (Que últimamente lo ignoraba por completo) para mostrarle el gran descubrimiento que había hecho: La madriguera de los conejos que atormentaban las queridas plantas de su nana.

-¡Damon, Damon, Damon!

El pequeño de cabellos café entró corriendo hasta la sala, donde suponía que estaba su hermano leyendo alguno de esos _extraños_ libros que su padre le compraba. Stefan solo revoloteaba los ojos cuando su hermano le ponía escusas para no salir a jugar con él y quedarse leyendo lo que su padre le ordenaba. Aunque al final, siempre le hacía caso. Era gracioso, pues Damon al final siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Stefan deseaba.

-¡Damon, Damon, Damon!

Y lo encontró, pero no como imaginaba. Estaba sentado en el sofá más chico de la sala con un libro en manos apoyado sobre su pecho, durmiendo. Stefan guardó silencio y se acercó con lentitud, siendo precavido para no despertar a su hermano. Lo observó detenidamente, fascinado con la expresión de calma que había en su rostro. Tenía que admitir que últimamente Damon no estaba bien. Su padre lo traía de un lado a otro, presentándole gente, enseñándole cosas y metiéndole un mil ideas en la cabeza. A su hermano no parecía agradarle para nada la situación, él simplemente suspiraba y decía “sí, padre”. Stefan quería que todo volviera a ser como antes; él quería jugar con su hermano, escucharlo leerle algún cuento sobre brujas y seres sobrenaturales, quería escuchar sus grandes ideas de un futuro prometedor donde lo incluía a él. Quería escucharlo hablar sobre esos grandes sueños que tenía y él quería tener. Pero no. Damon se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, ya era un hombre. Él tenía que aprender lo que los hombres hacen. Stefan aún era pequeño y le faltaba algún tiempo para llegar a eso.

-Damon…

Más porque, de hecho, ese día era el cumpleaños número 15 de su hermano. Ese día era muy importante para los Salvatore, pero tal vez para Stefan no. Para él, ese día significaba tal vez perder por completo la atención de su hermano.

-Steffy…

Stefan miró a su hermano, este se movió un poco en su lugar y murmuró el apodo con el que lo llamaba siempre. Stefan ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Verdad que nada va cambiar…?

La expresión en el rostro de Damon le dijo lo que él quiso. Y sonrió complacido con eso. Así, se acercó a su hermano mayor y, quitándose los zapatos, se sentó sobre sus piernas, acurrucando su pequeño cuerpo en el  torso que comenzaba a tomar buenas formas de su hermano. Cálido, reconfortante. Damon tenía el sueño más pesado que una roca, nada parecía levantarlo.

**_Y tampoco es que quisiera negarlo, menos en ese tiempo._ **

-¿Stefan?-Damon parpadeó un par de veces. Su hermano menor estaba sobre sus piernas, completamente dormido. No dijo más. Volvió a acomodarse, esta vez abrazando a su hermano para mayor comodidad de ambos y volvió a dormirse tras besar la frente del menor.

…

-Damon, cariño, es hora de que tomes un baño y después te ayudaré a vestirte. ¡Será la primera vez que uses un…!

Ahí estaban los dos, dormidos. Damon abrazando a Stefan, este sobre sus piernas acurrucado en el pecho de su hermano con una sonrisa ilusa en los labios. La mujer, su nana, no dijo nada.

-Cinco minutos más y te despierto, Damon Salvatore…

**· Flash Back End ·**

**_Sin embargo, tú me has obligado a decirte en más de una ocasión “Tú no eres mi hermano”._ **

Ahora la escena se repetía nuevamente. Pero esta vez no había un pequeño Stefan que corría a acurrucarse en el pecho de su hermano. No. Eso no volvería. Así que Stefan se acercó hasta llegar a Damon y agacharse a la altura de su rostro. Lo observó dormir tan tranquilo, que sonrió un poco y acomodó su cabello. Eso fue todo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

-Steffy…

Paró en seco. Se giró de nuevo y lo observó. Estaba dormido. Se acercó, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera despierto y jugara con sus recuerdos, con sus sentimientos. Es Damon, después de todo. Jaló sus pies, golpeó con un dedo su nariz. Ni siquiera se movió. Sí, Damon seguía teniendo el sueño pesado cuando en verdad estaba dormido.  Stefan suspiró con alivio y pronto la duda de porque lo había nombrado en sueños lo invadió.

Lo observó un rato, en silencio. Incluso optó por jalar una silla y sentarse frente a él, a ver a qué hora despertaba. ¿Se había desvelado, tal vez? Continuaba mirándolo, sin aburrirse de ese momento de paz que invadía al _monstruo que debía detener_. Lo miraba. Lo miraba con tanto detenimiento que se fijó en sus facciones. Tenía las cejas gruesas, tupidas y negras como su lacio cabello que peinaba de una forma moderna que a las mujeres les parecía sexy; la forma de su cara, su quijada, sus mejillas, los labios, la nariz. ¿Qué tenían ellos en común? Por alguna razón cuando se miraba en el espejo, veía algo de su hermano en él. ¿Sentiría Damon lo mismo? Tal vez eran las cejas tupidas, tal vez era la forma de la cara, pudieran ser los labios, quizá la frente. Había algo en lo que se parecían y no podía localizar que era. Pero estaba ahí, sin duda. Recordándole que eran hermanos.

**_Me has herido muchas veces, Damon._ **

Sí, eran hermanos. Stefan se puso de pie. Colocó la silla en su lugar y volvió a acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de su hermano. Lo cierto era que quería ir a meterse a casa de Elena nuevamente, debía dejar a Damon aunque no pudo saciar sus ganas de pelear con él como buenos hermanos. Lo observó una última vez… Cuando la duda llegó a él.

Grabe error.

Él sabía que jamás debió hacerlo. Sí, nunca debió. Solamente su impulso curioso lo guio a tomar su rostro entre sus manos, muchas veces hizo lo mismo en su infancia. Recordaba que sus manos eran pequeñas comparadas con el rostro de su hermano. Trago saliva y centró los ojos en su objetivo.

**_Me duele, ¿Sabes? Y yo sé que también te he herido._ **

El sol entraba tremendo por las grandes ventanas abiertas, mientras el aire jugueteaba con las cortinas. La escena se reconstruía y al mismo tiempo era muy diferente. Muy, muy diferente. Eran los mismos hermanos, en la misma situación. El menor encontrando al mayor dormido en la misma posición de más de 100 años atrás; la mirada verdosa del menor centrado en la tranquilidad y belleza del mayor. Pero el momento final era distinto, sí que lo era.

Esta vez, Stefan no se encaramó en él. Esta vez, Stefan no se preguntaba si las cosas cambiarían. Esta vez, Stefan no se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano. Esta vez, Stefan no se sintió feliz de ilusionarse con que las cosas estarían bien. Esta vez…

**_Y ya no sé qué me duele más: Que me hieras o herirte._ **

… Esta vez, él se preguntó porque todas las féminas se sentían tan atraídas hacia él. Con y sin hipnosis. Entonces miró sus labios y se preguntó a sí  mismo si era por lo atractivos que lucían al ser tan carnosos. Tal vez, el sabor de su boca era irresistible y por eso después de un beso todas caían por completo ante él. Siempre oyó a su hermano decirle que besaba muchísimo mejor que él.

Así que simplemente lo hizo.

Tomó su rostro y con decisión juntó sus labios a los de un dormido Damon que tenía una regresión a su infancia como sueño en esos momentos. La unión de ambos no tardó mucho, pero el silencio y la sensación hicieron que Stefan lo sintiera como años. Es que de hecho, sabían bien los labios de su hermano. O algo así.

-Uhmmm… -Damon volvió a moverse en sueños y esta vez Stefan sintió cierto miedo de que despertara, pero nunca pasó.

Stefan suspiró aliviado, se relamió el labio inferior y volvió a besar los labios de Damon con curiosidad. Tenía un sabor amargo, sus labios eran fríos y había algo que los hacía picantes. Si, eran suaves como lucían y pareciera que besaba un algodón de azúcar con sabor metálico. Sangre. Sin embargo, al mismo, tiempo tenía algo dulce. Una pequeña pisquilla de azúcar, probablemente se trataba de algún complemento de algún licor. Tampoco es que le saboreara los labios como si fueran los de Elena, podría despertarse o incluso podría entrar la chica y simplemente mandarlo al carajo por estar besando a su hermano.

**_No soporto vivir juntos, pero no podemos estar separados._ **

Su hermano.

¡Coño! De un momento a otro, estaba del otro lado de la sala, pegado a la pared como si hubiera tenido una revelación de la virgen de Fátima. ¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer? Maldijo por la bajo, de hecho se maldijo a sí mismo, a su puerca curiosidad. Pero observó al iluso y bien dormido Damon.

-No pasará nada… Ni siquiera se da por enterado…

Sí, era verdad. Salvatore mayor no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía fuera de su campo imaginario donde corría tras un pequeño Stefan.

Y con la misma, Stefan salió huyendo a casa de Elena.

**_La verdad es que no quiero ni imaginar una vida sin ti._ **

Para cuando Damon despertó, tenía la sensación de haber sido violado labialmente. O lo que es lo mismo, que alguien lo había besuqueado sin su consentimiento mientras dormía. Pero estaba tan somnoliento que no le importó y tan solo bostezó mientras se estiraba en el sofá, dejando caer el libro y la pluma. Reaccionó rápidamente y recogió amabas cosas poniéndose de pie. Literalmente, escondió el libro y botó la pluma por ahí. Destensó su cuerpo y su mente fue invadida por los recuerdos del sueño que había tenido. Era extraño que soñara, más con el pequeño que alguna vez fue su hermanito adorado. El monigote que hoy era el ser que más odiaba. Bueno, eso decía él.

Miró hacia el frente y parpadeó un par de veces. Ahí había algo inusual. Con una mano, tomó un extremo del cuello de su camisa azul marina y lentamente bajo el rostro hasta olerse a sí mismo cual perro.

-Apesto a Stefan…

Así que, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, subió a darse un baño.

**_Pero al fin y al cabo, supongo que tengo la “suerte” de que me “odies” y ese “odio”, te haga perseguirme por toda nuestra jodida eternidad…_ **

**_Así que al final te puedo decir una cosa, algo que no has escuchado en mucho tiempo de mi parte._ **

**_Te amo, Damon. Te amo, hermano mayor._ **

** Fin. Parte II: Insisto en que NO es NADA. **

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
